Pluie sur Onogoro
by Lolipopo
Summary: Post GSD. Athrun et Cagalli sont de nouveaux ensemble...mais les craintes de la princesse au sujet d'Orb et d'eux leur posent toujours problème et les empèchent encore de vivre pleinement leur relation. Deathfic [Repostée]


Disclaimer : Non non je ne possède pas Gundam Seed, de même que Destiny.

Cette fic n'a été inspirée par ce scan qui montre Athrun et Cagalli sous la pluie, alors que Cagalli oberse Athrun, protégée sous la veste d'Alex Dino…enjoy !

**PLUIE SUR ONOGORO**

La pluie tombait drue. Pas un souffle de vent ne semblait prêt à éloigner les nuages s'étant amoncelés trop rapidement.

Courant sous la pluie, les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à l'abri sous un arbre isolé, se tenant au centre de l'immense domaine des Athha.

Cagalli souleva un pan de la veste qu'Athrun lui avait donnée pour se protéger de la pluie. Son garde du corps se tenait à ses cotés, complètement trempé. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en soupirant contre l'arbre.

Cagalli secoua brièvement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'excédent d'eau qui s'accrochait à ses mèches blondes, avant d'imiter son fiancé.

La jeune fille observa silencieusement. La pluie martelait le sol et le ciel gris n'annonçait pas la fin de ce temps orageux.

Ils revenaient de la dernière réunion de la journée. La jeune représentante n'avait jamais l'occasion de respirer, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à descendre avant d'arriver aux portes de son manoir; Afin de profiter d'un de ses rares moments de répit.

Comme d'habitude Athrun le lui avait déconseillé, il avait pressentit l'arrivée de la pluie. Et comme d'habitude Cagalli ne l'avait pas écouté.

Elle aurait voulu être seule mais ça n'avait pas été possible…même chez elle, elle devait se faire suivre.

Cagalli jeta un regard discret au jeune coordinateur. Il avait croisé les bras et semblait somnoler. Il n'avait pas soufflé mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la limousine. Il s'était contenté de lui tendre sa veste à l'arrivée des premières gouttes.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle s'en voulait…mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Après la dernière guerre elle avait craint ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler à celui qu'elle aimait. Le dialogue ne semblait plus possible.

Il était revenu vers elle après ce qu'ils avaient traversés, elle en avait été heureuse mais surtout, elle avait ressentit cette peur de ne pas être capable de concilier son pays et Athrun. Et cette peur avait finit par la bloquer dans ses relations avec le jeune homme. ORB devait passer avant tout, et son image de représentante de même.

Elle avait fait trop d'erreurs lors de ces quatre dernières années. Elle avait enfin pu reprendre le contrôle d'Orb et de sa vie…elle ne pouvait pas réinsérer un élément dérangeant dans cette harmonie qu'elle avait réussit à atteindre.

Pourtant, Athrun était dérangeant.Tout comme elle était dérangeante pour lui.

Il avait caché sa véritable identité de par le passé…désormais il vivait sous son nom véritable, Athrun Zala. Mais leur relation n'avait en aucun cas passé un cap après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Non seulement elle demeurait secrète mais ils ne se côtoyaient plus que rarement en tant que couple. Il était son garde du corps, c'était sur...mais depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas parlé d'autre chose que de la politique ? Depuis combien de temps Cagalli s'enfermait dans ses appartements sans mot dire quand ils rentraient d'éreintantes journées de travail ? Depuis quand n'avaient ils plus échangé ne serait ce qu'un mot ou un regard pouvant traduire leur attachements l'un envers l'autre… ?Au retour d'Athrun, la jeune fille avait tenté de recommencer, mais c'était vite devenu insupportable, l'ombre de cette fille et de cette dernière année planant sur lui, elle avait jeté l'éponge.

Il avait vite compris que quelque chose clochait, et avait de lui même cessé de venir vers elle. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Un employé et son employeuse qui n'arrivaient plus à dépasser ce stade de peur de recommencer les mêmes erreurs.

Cagalli laissa échapper un éternuement. Il commençait à faire froid .Elle se redressa; La pluie avait faiblit.

-Allons y.

Le jeune homme ouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux et regarda sa protégée. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-Oui je pense que c'est préférable.

Les jeunes gens se mirent alors à courir en direction du manoir dont on distinguait l'imposante toiture au dessus des arbres du parc.

-La pluie cesse alors que nous venons à peine d'arriver...Cagalli se désola inaudiblement à cette constatation, en entrant dans sa demeure. Un majordome se saisit de sa veste et tenta de prendre celle qui couvrait la tête de la jeune fille. Ce fut peine perdue. La prise était trop forte. Cagalli ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et posa à regrets la veste d'Athrun sur un fauteuil.

Le jeune homme, quand à lui s'était déjà saisit d'une serviette et l'attendait en bas des escaliers menant à ses appartements.

-Cagalli...

-C'est bon tu peux y aller...je ne sors plus je vais juste aller me réchauffer et je te reverrais à l'heure de dîner.

Athrun lui sourit avant de monter les escaliers sous le regard vague de la princesse d'Orb.

Cagalli soupira. Tout irait tellement mieux si il n'était pas là...elle en aurait sûrement souffert au début; Mais avec tout ce travail...ils avaient fait le mauvais choix, c'était évident...

Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, Cagalli jeta un coup d'oeil au placard situé à sa gauche...où plutôt à la porte de placard...C'était celle qui reliait sa chambre et celle d'Athrun...en tant que garde du corps il devait être capable de venir à son secours quelque soit l'endroit...

Cagalli se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé. Dire qu'elle avait encore trois rapports à vérifier...elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur les choses primordiales ...l'eau chaude pourrait peut être lui remettre les idées en place...

Ce fut le cas. Au sortir de la salle de bain, Cagalli avait pris sa décision .Et ça tombait à merveille puisque les réunions concernant son personnel auraient justement lieu le lendemain ; Orchestrées par Kira, elles s'étaient toujours déroulées selon sa volonté ...ce serait encore une fois le cas.

Cagalli s'assit sur son lit, farfouillant sous son matelas. Elle en sortit un anneau argenté orné d'une pierre rouge. Elle ne l'avait pas remit ...et n'en avait pas l'intention.

Une larme ne tarda pas à perler à ses yeux ambre avant de rouler sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres ...c'est le visage ruisselant de larmes que Cagalli serra l'anneau contre elle. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le porter...comme elle ne pourrait jamais porter d'autres anneaux à ce doigt, c'était une certitude.

Cagalli se leva, le visage toujours en larmes. Elle prit son uniforme d'intérieur et s'habilla.

-Athrun...

La jeune fille regarda la porte…c'était la dernière fois qu'il dormirait auprès d'elle...C'était la meilleure solution, comme elle l'avait pressentit à la fin de la guerre; que ce soit pour elle, pour Orb ou pour lui.

Nettoyant son visage, la jeune fille observa son reflet dans le miroir. Les larmes lui revinrent quand son visage se superposa à celui de Meyrin...elle lui ressemblait quand elle avait rencontré Athrun...C'était une fille comme elle qui lui fallait, pour elle trop de choses avaient changées. Cagalli eut un sourire vaincu à travers ses larmes.

Elle n'avait plus le droit de suivre son cœur. Elle avait un pays à charge.

Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude. En silence. Athrun mangeait en sa compagnie mais c'était tout. Parfois ils parlaient du travail du lendemain ou des cocktails des jours suivants mais pas cette fois.

Cagalli toucha à peine à son assiette, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle cilla quand elle vit le jeune homme se lever et donner ses couverts aux bonnes.

Instinctivement elle se redressa, s'attirant le regard d'Athrun.

-Cagalli ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je ...non je...Cagalli se sentit rougir, profondément gênée...elle se rassit sans mot dire.

Athrun l'observa un moment avant de reprendre place à table.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impoli de quitter la table quand les autres mangent encore...il eut un léger sourire auquel Cagalli jugea préférable de ne pas répondre.

Elle termina le plus rapidement possible son assiette sous le regard de son garde du corps et se leva.

-Cagalli, tu vas bien ?tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

-Non ça va...t'en fais pas...elle avait rarement mentit avec autant de conviction...non ça n'allait pas ...elle voulait l'éloigner d'elle sans le vouloir...

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Cagalli leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un sourire inquiet.

-La pluie a cessée Cagalli...si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour ...ou carrément sortir ...

Cagalli se sentit rougir et secoua la tête.

-Non on ne va pas faire comme si on était int...La jeune fille se figea, horrifiée par ce qu'elle se préparait à dire. Mais ils_ étaient _intimes !

Elle regarda Athrun. Il avait le regard fixé vers la fenêtre. Il ne souriait plus.

La princesse sentit son cœur se serrer. Supporter ça, elle enb était incapable.

-Je...je vais aller me coucher.

La jeune fille s'éloigna la tête basse. Elle avait encore blessé Athrun.

Cagalli ne tarda pas à éteindre les lumières de sa chambre et à se glisser dans les draps. Sa brillante idée lui semblait soudain bien idiote. Elle aimait Athrun, et elle en faisait un problème toute seule. Cagalli se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures mais ne pleura pas. Elle avait tellement pleuré durant la dernière guerre que désormais...

Elle entendit soudain un orage gronder. La jeune princesse se redressa. Elle craignait plus encore les orages que la peste. Cagalli regarda en direction de la porte d'Athrun.

Il y a quelques années elle aurait sauté de son lit et courut jusque dans celui d'Athrun pour passer la nuit en sécurité. Mais elle avait grandit .Et elle était en froid avec Athrun. Qui en plus était un homme.

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et Cagalli se retrouva soudain devant la porte. De toute évidence, pour une affaire comme celle ci, ses scrupules n'étaient pas de mise. Cagalli appuya la tête contre la porte. Que faire ?...Bah...c'était le moment où jamais de se prouver qu'ils étaient intimes...Cagalli frissonna...il pouvait très mal le prendre...c'était sûrement très égoïste mais vu le travail qu'elle devait assumer tous les jours, une nuit de sommeil perdue était irrattrapable pour elle.

Elle abaissa doucement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre d'Athrun, sans bruit .De toute évidence le jeune homme dormait. Cagalli inspira profondément avant de traverser lentement la chambre pour arriver au lit.

La jeune fille grimpa silencieusement le grand lit dans lequel Athrun semblait profondément endormit. Cagalli enjamba le jeune homme et atterrit de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'avait pas bougé. Cagalli eut un cri muet de victoire et se glissa sous les draps et la couette ...Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Alors que la jeune fille blonde commençait à somnoler, un éclair zébra le ciel précédé d'un craquement.

Cagalli poussa un cri et se jeta contre Athrun, tourné du même coté qu'elle. Cagalli sentit son coeur arrêter de battre quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire...et que soudainement le chambre était silencieuse...vide de tous bruit...même des inspirations du jeune homme endormit .

Cagalli releva lentement la tête et eut un sourire gêné. Les yeux verts de son garde du corps la fixaient d'un air interrogatif.

-Tu n'as pas peur que l'on croit que nous sommes "intimes " ?

Cagalli se recula, piquée au vif.

-Non je...enfin...

Athrun posa son coude sur son oreiller et se redressa, appuyé sur sa main.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre; le ciel était zébré d'éclairs.

-Je vois...

Cagalli se sentit rougir. Elle détourna le regard alors qu'Athrun reprenait d'une voix cynique.

-Alors on risque d'être vus comme intimes si on sort ensemble mais par contre le fait que l'on dorme ensemble ça ne te gènes pas ?

Cagalli se renfrogna avant de se retourner.

-J'ai sommeil Athrun ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de...

Un nouveau grondement la fit sursautée. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle inspira avant de le regarder sévèrement. La jeune fille se redressa.

-Vas y. Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi. De toute façon j'en ai assez de continuer à agir de façon idiote avec toi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert que nous vivions encore ensemble si c'est pour continuer à jouer à ça.

Athrun la jaugea.

-Et qui est responsable du fait que nous jouions à ça ? Qui s'autorise désormais à me nommer par mon véritable prénom sans s'autoriser à admettre qu'elle a aussi une vie privée ?

Cagalli ne répondit pas.

-Tu sous entends que nous ne sommes pas ensemble quand je te propose de sortir, tu te crispes à chaque fois que je t'effleure et pourtant...je te suis toujours utile quand tu as peur, même si cela implique de te retrouver dans mon lit ?

Cagalli sentit ses larmes monter aux yeux. Athrun ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, mais c'était nécessaire...si il voulait pouvoir sauver leur histoire.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Athrun...Le jeune homme fit un bond.

-Pas le moment ? Mais ce n'est jamais le moment Cagalli ! Ca a toujours été comme ça avec toi, même quand je m'y prends à temps !C'est toi qui as lancé le débat et une fois encore...Athrun se tut en voyant des larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues à Cagalli. Elle était déjà physiquement très faible...

-C'est pas grave...si ça te fait autant de mal...on a qu'à arrêter ...

Le coeur de la princesse fit un bond. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps ...

Elle regarda le jeune homme. Athrun avait caché son visage sous sa main. Il lâcha un murmure avant de se retourner.

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici si tu veux...Je ne veux pas que tu sois prise d'insomnie à cause de cet orage, déjà que tu n'es plus en forme...

Cagalli ne répondit pas. Elle s'était levée et regardait la fenêtre.

Au bout d'une minute elle brisa le silence.

-Tu veux...partir ?

Athrun ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais...si c'est ce que tu veux tu n'as qu'à partir. Ce serait sûrement mieux ainsi .Le ton de sa voix semblait curieusement étouffé.

Athrun se retourna d'un coup. Il la regarda horrifié.

-Comment est ce que tu...tu peux penser une chose pareille ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu...que tu m'ignores ? Parce que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Cagalli cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Je...non c'est faux...

-Alors expliques toi ou recouches toi. J'ai plus envie d'entendre des idioties pareilles.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur ses genoux alors qu'Athrun se recouchait. Au bout de quelques minutes il se releva.

-Tu as _besoin_ de dormir ...

Il releva la jeune fille et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit, où il l'obligea à se recoucher. Cagalli ne dit pas un mot. L'expression qu'elle portait sur son visage semblait similaire à celle qu'il lui avait vue à la mort de son père.

Athrun s'allongea à son tour, lui jetant de légers coups d'œil. Cagalli ne bougeait pas, elle semblait fixer le plafond.

Athrun se retourna et tenta de rester de marbre à la vue de l'état de la jeune fille. Cagalli avait trop changé, il ne savait plus comment la prendre; et tout ça, c'était sa faute...

Sur le visage anéantit de la représentante en chef d'Orb, les larmes coulaient toujours en silence.

Dehors le tonnerre grondait mais elle ne s'en rendait plus compte, seul Athrun importait.

Cagalli se releva alors qu'Athrun se retournait.

-Ca...

-Je vais me coucher c'est bon il n'y a pas de problème.

Le jeune homme attrapa son poignet.

-C'est ça, pour qu'encore une fois tu passes une nuit blanche à cause de l'orage ou à cause de moi ? Non mais regardes toi tu ne tiens presque plus debout, tu travailles trop et tu ne manges plus rien tu vas te tuer à force !

La colère le rendait agressif. C'était devenu insoutenable de voir celle qu'il avait voulu protéger se détruire par sa faute.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !Cagalli interrompit le jeune homme d'une voix forte avant de faiblir. Je fais ça parce que...je n'ai plus que ça à réussir...Athrun écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il lâchait la main de la princesse agenouillée sur le lit, le viage baissé.

-J'ai loupé tout le reste...et puis Orb compte sur moi...je n'arrive à rien d'autre qu'à accomplir ce que je dois faire pour Orb...je sais que je ne fais que décevoir mais...pas mon père...Père aimait tellement Orb que...je ne peux pas faiblir...

-Ton père t'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait Orb Cagalli...

-Ca m'est égal ! Je ne faiblirais pas là dessus...c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore réussir...Cagalli serra le poing avant d'achever d'une voix presqu'inaudible ; Puisque…puisque même toi je t'ai perdu…

Athrun reste interdit avant de se reprendre.

-Cagalli s'il te plaît, tu dois dormir…

-Et puis,...ce n'est pas Orb le problème pourquoi est ce que je...les sanglots de la jeune fille reprirent alors qu'elle se laissait glisser sur le lit, le visage dissimulé dans son oreiller.

Quand Athrun posa une main sur elle, Cagalli se crispa.

-Ne me touche pas ! Je…s'il te plait…

Sa dernière phrase sonnant comme une supplication, le jeune homme n'insista pas et retira sa main ?

-Bonne nuit Cagalli. Athrun se renfonça dans ses couvertures et se retourna, des larmes silencieuses parcourant ses joues.

Le lendemain, Athrun se leva de bonne heure, pour la traditionnelle réunion du personnel.

Cagalli n'était déjà plus là.

Il se dirigea vers son planning. Avant la réunion, elle avait un petit déjeuner prévu avec un émir.

Le jeune homme soupira.Il l'avait encore ratée.

C'est songeur que le coordinateur aux yeux verts disparut derrière la porte de sa salle de bain.

Il ne retrouva Cagalli qu'une heure et demi plus tard.Vêtue de son uniforme de représentante il lui restait des séquelles de la nuit passée, elle avait mauvaise mine.

Elle sourit légèrement en l'apercevant.

-Bonjour Athrun.

Il répondit sur le même ton.

-Au fait, aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de réunion pour le personnel. Kira n'arrivera qu'en cours d'après midi et puis...Elle marqua une pause...Je n'ai pas de changements à faire...

Athrun écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais bon, Kira dit qu'il faut appuyer sur ma sécurité, pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en toi mais il dit que je reçois trop de lettres de menaces et ça l'inquiète...

-Il n'a pas tort.

-Hum...Bon je dois te laisser, je pars avec la délégation des nations du sud.Tu me retrouveras cet après-midi pour le cocktail...

-Le cocktail ?

-Celui que M. le président des Nations Unies organise...tu sais ...pour mon anniversaire...

Athrun sursauta.Il avait complètement oublié.

-Ah je...je vois...

Cagalli reprit; Je serais sûrement en train de me reposer dans une chambre de son château.Tu viendras me chercher là-bas d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai compris.

Cagalli eut un sourire timide avant de se diriger vers les escaliers où l'attendaient ses conseillers.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de descendre.

-Cagalli !

La jeune fille sursauta tandis que les émirs regardaient outré, qui osait interpeller aussi familièrement la représentante Athha.

Athrun se tenait penché sur la rampe.

-Cagalli ...Joyeux anniversaire !

Cagalli répondit avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner sans répondre aux conseillers à propos de l'irrespect de son garde du corps personnel.

L'après midi arriva vite. Dans sa voiture, Athrun pestait contre ces dossiers qui s'accumulaient et ne lui laissaient jamais le temps d'être à l'heure où qu'il devait se rendre.

Pendant ce temps, Cagalli était assise dans un fauteuil d'osier et attendait. Les yeux à semi fermés, la princesse était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à bretelles qui s'évasait vers le bas en plusieurs épaisseurs de volants. Des rubans blancs dans les cheveux elle avait été maquillée de manière à dissimuler sa fatigue qui s'était accumulée.

Somnolente, elle ne remarqua pas les ombres qui venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Athrun arriva avec quelques minutes de retard; Passant le pas de la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée ,il soupira. Cagalli dormait encore.

Il se dirigea vers elle et caressa son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de forcer la princesse blonde à écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

-Athrun...

Il lui sourit.

-Oui princesse ...tu...Le jeune homme sentit soudain un coup violent s'abattre sur sa nuque. Se retrouvant projeté au sol il fut assaillit par deux hommes qui se mirent à le frapper de toutes leurs forces; Athrun eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il perdait connaissance alors que résonnait un cri.

Sursautant à l'entente de ce cri, Le jeune homme se réveilla soudainement.Tout était calme, la chambre était vide.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que Cagalli était toujours assise sur sa chaise, à demi endormie, elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid.

Alors qu'il allait se relever le jeune homme sentit une douleur sourde à son ventre. Une énorme plaie sans doute faite à l'arme blanche le clouait au sol. Athrun gémit tandis que Cagalli relevait la tête.

-Athrun...tu es blessé ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Si lui était blessé, il n'était évidemment pas la cible de ses hommes alors...

-C-Cagalli...qu'est ce que tu...il tenta vainement de se relever, retombant contre le mur. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Dépassant des bras de Cagalli une petite tache rouge s'imbibait du tissu de sa robe et s'étendait.

-Cagalli !

La jeune fille s'appuya sur le manche de sa chaise, tentant de se relever. C'est là qu'Athrun comprit la gravité de la situation.

Sur la poitrine de Cagalli du sang coulait à flots, glissant sur sa robe et la rendant suintante.

Cagalli perdit pied, ses jambes vacillantes perdant l'équilibre et elle s'effondra.

Athrun étouffa un cri et tâcha de la rejoindre en dépit de la douleur.

Au prix de multiples efforts, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le mur opposé à côté duquel la princesse était allongée.

-C-Cagalli...il regarda la porte. Elle avait été fermée.

Il tenta de crier et d'appeler de l'aide, en vain. Athrun tenta de se calmer. Cagalli était l'invitée d'honneur, on viendrait forcément la chercher.

Tout irait bien...

Arrivant à sa hauteur il gémit. La poitrine de Cagalli avait été transpercée de deux coups de couteaux. De toute évidence ils avaient raté son coeur mais les blessures n'étaient pas pour autant superficielles…D'un geste leste qui lui coûta un cri de douleur, il ôta sa veste et la posa sur les blessures, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Tu perds trop de sang, tu perds trop de sang...

Athrun sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui. Tout mais pas ça, pas perdre Cagalli...

S'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, il attira la princesse à lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Cagalli...Cagalli tu m'entends ...

-Hum...un faible son lui répondit.

-Ecoutes moi Cagalli...on va te soigner tout ira bien il faut juste que tu gardes confiance et surtout conscience ...Tu m'entends Cagalli ? Je vais arrêter l'hémorragie mais toi il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes...

-Oui...elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Athrun l'arrêta, haineux.

-Alors Cagalli gardes courage...il faut que tu me parles mais ne te fatigues pas...tu dois rester éveillée, compris princesse ?

-Athrun...

-Oui ?

-Ne m'appelle pas...princ...

Athrun eut un sourire à travers le liquide salé qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

-Oui...excuses moi Cagalli...mais tu vois...Il sentit ses larmes redoubler tandis que le sang continuait de s'écouler, à peine ralentit par sa veste désormais ensanglantée...tu es ma princesse...Cagalli sourit avant de reprendre une expression grave.

-Tu...tu pleures ?

-Non je...enfin si mais...

-Athrun ...tu saignes toi aussi...

-Oui mais moi...je suis un coordinateur ne t'en fais pas...je ne suis pas...

Cagalli leva un bras tremblant dans sa direction et caressa son visage, essuyant ses larmes.

-Ne...ne pleure pas Athrun...elle sourit faiblement.

-C'est mon anniversaire tu n'as pas le droit...

-Je sais...mais c'est rien t'inquiètes ça...ça va aller...

-Athrun...je n'ai presque plus mal...

-Ah...tu vois ça s'arrange...

Athrun sentit son coeur se décomposer. La douleur était devenue si forte qu'elle ne la sentait plus.

-Ne ferme pas les yeux !

Cagalli sursauta alors que le jeune homme criait.

-Ah je...excuses moi c'est rien c'est juste que je...

-C'est pas grave...je vais tenter de rester...éveillée...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, ponctué par les inspirations de Cagalli.

-Athrun...

-O-Oui ?

-Aujourd'hui...durant la fête...je voulais...j'avais l'intention de faire quelque chose...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils "Tu voulais faire quelque chose ?"

-Hum ...

-De...de quoi il s'agissait...

-Hier…je…j'ai rêvé de toi…je…je voulais pas…aujourd'hui…

Cagalli reprit une inspiration…il allait…avoir...tous les prétendants...que le conseil m'incite à rencontrer...mais je voulais...tu m'en aurais sans doute voulu mais...

La jeune fille eut un sourire tout en essuyant une quinte de toux.

-Je voulais...dire à ces gens...durant le discours ...que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un ...qu'il y avait eu des hauts et des bas...mais que j'avais rencontrée cette personne pendant la guerre...que j'avais voulu le tuer...et lui de même...qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans ce que j'étais devenue...et qu'il était le seul que j'ai jamais aimé...Cagalli ferma les yeux alors qu'Athrun écartait ses mèches de son visage.

-Je voulais...leur dire que jamais je ne voudrais le quitter...et que je ne voulais plus avoir à l'ignorer...Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Je sais que tu aurais pu ne pas apprécier...mais je ne veux plus me cacher...et te cacher...

-Cagalli...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Athrun était penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Si tu avais fait ça...jamais je n'aurais pu t'en vouloir...

La jeune fille eut un soupir de soulagement

-Tant mieux...parce que…la jeune fille se mit soudain à tousser. Athrun paniqua en voyant ce qu'elle crachait. Du sang...

Le sang de la jeune fille formait à présent une épaisse tache sombre sur le sol.

-Athrun...je crois que je ne vais pas tenir...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver...et dès que tu seras soignée, je t'obligerais à prendre un mois de repos...un mois où tu ne seras rien qu'à moi...je t'emmènerais...au parc d'attractions...comme ça tu pourras voir Kira hurler de terreur…

Cagalli sourit.

-Et puis tu auras des crèmes glacées…et …

-Athrun...

-Oui ?

-Moi je voudrais...que tu reviennes avec moi sur l'île...l'île de notre…

Athrun sourit.

-Tu veux la revoir...

-Hum...

Cagalli ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien.

-Cagalli...ne t'endors pas s'il te plait ne t'endors pas...des larmes perlèrent à nouveaux dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il sentait que la princesse était de moins en moins réceptive à ce qu'il disait.

Sans cesser de tenter d'arrêter la coulée de sang, Athrun prit son poignet.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Sa peau perdait de sa chaleur et elle ne semblait plus l'entendre.

Athrun tenta de crier, malgré la douleur qui hurlait en même temps que lui.

-A l'aide ! Au secours...

Personne ne parut l'entendre.

Il reporta son attention sur Cagalli. Son corps semblait aussi malléable que de la guimauve.

-Cagalli...s'il te plait...

Le jeune homme desserra sa prise. Tout coordinateur qu'il était il avait perdu trop de sang...

Il sentit à peine la main de Cagalli serrer imperceptiblement la sienne et perdit connaissance à son tour sans comprendre les dernières paroles que la jeune fille sembla prononcer...

Ils n'entendit pas le cri de Kira quand il les trouva en arrivant dans la chambre. Il entrouvrit seulement quelques secondes les yeux en sentant qu'on le séparait du corps glacé de sa protégée et ne comprit pas un mot à ce que lui disait Lacus en courant à coté du brancard qui l'emportait.

Athrun se leva trois jours plus tard, un bandage autour du ventre et des pansements couvrant les blessures qu'il portait au visage et aux bras. La fenêtre de la salle d'hôpital était ouverte et une légère brise faisait voleter le rideau de la chambre.

Athrun observa l'extérieur. Il faisait beau et tout était calme.

Sa chambre était ornée de divers bouquets de fleurs. Des cadeaux, au vu des cartes qui les accompagnaient.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne savait rien de ce qui avait pu se passer après la longue agonie qu'ils avaient vécu...lui et...Cagalli.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Cagalli...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rose.

Lacus écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'Athrun était éveillé.

-Athrun...elle laissa échapper un souffle avant de se précipiter à son chevet, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh Athrun ! Tu...tu te réveilles enfin...

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, n'osant y croire avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Athrun esquissa un sourire quand elle le relâcha. Lacus avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré ces derniers temps.

-Oh Athrun je suis tellement heureuse de te voir enfin...enfin...

-En vie ?compléta Athrun d'un ton amer.

Lacus se figea et hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

-C'est à peu près ça...tu es passé à coté du pire tu sais...Quand on t'a trouvé tu...tu avais perdu énormément de sang et tu ne respirais presque plus...tu n'imagines pas à quel point le médecin à pu nous effrayer sur ton état...mais Kira...sa voix trembla ...Kira savait que tu t'en sortirais...il disait que tu étais trop fort pour te laisser faire ainsi...

Athrun sourit à nouveau.

-Il avait raison tu vois...

Lacus hocha la tête, ses yeux brillaient. Elle fit un sourire lumineux.

-Oui...et j'en suis vraiment heureuse...

Elle se figea soudain, le regard vide, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les vases remplies de fleurs.

-Oh Athrun...tu as reçu beaucoup de fleurs…de tous tes amis...ses roses rouges là...elles sont de Meyrin...elle est souvent venue te voir tu sais...

-Meyrin ?

-Oui...elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi...je lui ai souvent parlée...et j'en suis heureuse...

-...

-Ah sinon...il y a des fleurs de la part d'Yzak, de Dearka et Miriallia...et de beaucoup d'autres...personne ne t'a oublié...

-Lacus...

-Et puis...tu sais je n'ai jamais vu Kira comme ça...j'ai cru que lui aussi allait s'effondrer quand il vous a vu...je dis aussi parce que moi...je n'ai pas tenu, si un émir ne m'avait pas rattrapée je serais tombée et...Elle se retourna, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses yeux.

-Athrun...merci d'avoir tenu...

Alors que le jeune homme allait lui répondre, un groupe de médecins entra, ne tardant pas à faire sortir la jeune fille. Lacus jeta un dernier regard à Athrun qui s'en voulut.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander...et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler.

Lacus s'appuya à la porte après l'avoir refermée...elle regarda autour d'elle, comme demandant de l'aide avant de fondre en larmes.

Athrun se réveilla en sueur au milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa regardant autour de lui.

Non...Cagalli n'était pas là ...

Personne n'était repassé dans sa chambre après le passage des médecins.

Athrun soupira. Finalement il se releva, ignorant la trop forte douleur qu'il ressentait à l'abdomen.

Se dirigeant en vacillant vers la porte, il ne tarda pas à sortir.

Il jeta un regard alentour. Une infirmière dormait dans son bureau mais à part ça...pas âme qui vive...

Se référant au panneau il comprit qu'il était dans les chambres VIP réservées aux victimes d'agressions. Si Cagalli était encore en vie...elle devait se trouver là...

Le jeune homme commença à faire le tour des chambres, observant au travers des portes vitrées...pas de Cagalli...

Athrun tacha d'oublier ce dont il se souvenait le mieux...les doigts de Cagalli glissant au sol...ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir...et surtout la sensation de sa peau glacée...sa peau qui s'était refroidit aussi soudainement...

-Cagalli...Athrun sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Il se retrouva face à l'infirmière qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Vous êtes le patient de la chambre 702 ?Je vous signale que vous n'avez pas le droit le bouger jeune homme...vous sortez de peu des couloirs de la mort...heureusement que vous êtes un coordinateur sinon vous n'en seriez jamais revenu.

Elle aida Athrun à se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Madame...

-Mandy ...c'est mon nom...et je ne suis pas bien plus vieille que vous...

Athrun la regarda. En effet elle était assez jeune...Il détourna la tête.

-Excusez moi c'est juste que...

-Ne vous excusez pas...quand on est infirmière personne ne nous regarde vraiment...Elle poussa la porte de la chambre tout en soutenant Athrun. Au fait...si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose...il vous suffisait d'appuyer sur cette poire là je pensais que vous vous en rendriez compte…

-Non je...enfin oui mais...c'est à dire que...

Athrun se retrouva assis sur son lit, tandis que la jeune femme relevait son oreiller.

-Vous désiriez quelque chose ?

-En fait...Athrun se mordit la lèvre...Je suis arrivé ici en urgence mais je...je n'étais pas seul...je me demandais ce qui était arrivé à...

-La princesse d'Orb ?

Athrun acquiesça.

-Vos amis ne sont pas venus vous voir ?

-N-non...personne ne m'en a parlé...

-Oh...la voix de l'infirmière se fit plus douce. A vrai dire quand elle arrivée il y avait beaucoup de discussions à son sujet mais presque aussitôt elle a disparue des dossiers, forcément ce n'était pas tout le monde et puis en même temps...

-En même temps ?

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir...vous, en arrivant vous étiez dans un état affreux ...j'ai une amie qui travaille au service des urgences et elle a pu vous voir donc je le sais en fait, alors en ce qui concerne Cagalli Yula Athha je vous demanderais de ne pas trop...Elle baissa la tête.

Elle, on ne l'a pas vu, mon amie m'a juste dit que tous les chirurgiens étaient partis autour d'un brancard avec un très beau garçon qui avait l'air paniqué...

-Kira...se fut la première pensée d'Athrun.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivée à votre ...votre...

-Je suis son...Athrun baissa la voix; son garde du corps...

-Oh je vois...Athrun se rallongea et fixa la fenêtre.

-Bon...je vais vous laisser...tachez de vous reposer...vous sortez de loin...

Mandy lui jeta un regard lourd de remords. Il était anéantit.

La jeune femme sortit en se maudissant de trop avoir parlé.

-Cagalli...

Le lendemain, Athrun n'avait pas touché ni a son petit déjeuner, ni à son déjeuner en dépit des efforts des médecins, il était resté dans un état de marbre, fixant la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme ne réagit que lorsque entra un petit groupe dans sa chambre. Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Lacus ...et Kira caché derrière tous leurs amis.

Tous vinrent saluer le jeune homme, Kira se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Une fois Miriallia et Lacus assise, Kira au bord de la fenêtre, observant le paysage et Dearka et Yzak ayant déposé les fleurs fraîchement apportées dans un vase, un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, personne n'osant le rompre.

Athrun leva les yeux vers Kira. Seul lui pouvait répondre à sa question. De toute évidence Kira n'allait pas bien.

-Kira...

Le jeune homme au regard améthyste regarda son meilleur ami et l'incita à continuer du regard.

-Où...où est Cagalli...

Kira se raidit.

-Je...des larmes vinrent aux yeux du jeune homme qui se retourna, prenant appui sur la fenêtre.

-Elle est en vie.

Athrun se retourna vers Lacus, elle avait dit ça d'une traite.

-Tu...c'est vrai ?

-Ne t'emballes pas, le coupa Kira d'un ton froid. Le jeune homme venait de se retourner. Quand on...quand on vous a trouvé Cagalli était froide...elle était à demi morte...cela à mis des heures à dégager ses poumons du sang qui s'était engorgé...heureusement que je suis son frère jumeau, j'ai pu lui rendre une partie du sang qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'ils retiraient ce qui risquait de la tuer...

Athrun sentit son coeur se desserrer...il ferma les yeux.

Elle était en vie...elle ne lui avait pas encore dit adieu.

Kira le regarda et se retourna..C'était suffisamment dur pour lui...il ne voulait pas dire ça à Athrun aussi...

-Athrun...

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur Lacus, elle peinait mais elle devait le dire...

-Athrun ...ils n'ont pas vraiment ressuscité Cagalli...Tu l'as toi même vu ...tout ce sang...et ces lacérations dans sa poitrine...

Athrun acquiesça.

-C-Cagalli...Cagalli n'est pas tout à fait en vie...intervint Miriallia avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

-Comment...comment ça...Athrun sentit une boule dans sa gorge...je croyais qu'elle avait survécu...

-Athrun.

Le jeune homme regarda Yzak, ce dernier avait le regard grave.

-Athrun...ils font battre son coeur artificiellement.

Athrun crut qu'on l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Le coeur de Cagalli...maintenu en vie de façon électrique...

-M-M...mais...alors...

-Cagalli n'est plus en vie à proprement parlé Athrun. Elle est dans un coma qui n'a rien de naturel...Elle a été déclarée comme probablement morte mais...Il s'agit d'une personnalité de la scène politique alors tant que son coeur battait ne serait ce qu'un peu...ils ont décidé de la brancher à ces machines...qui l'obligent à vivre.

-Il y a toujours une chance pour qu'elle...pour que son coeur redémarre de lui même...mais ça peut se faire dans des dizaines d'années...où jamais...

-Vous êtes...en train de me dire que Cagalli...est morte mais vit grâce à des signaux électriques ?

Lacus acquiesça avant de détourner le visage, anéantie.

-Athrun...

-Kira ! Le jeune coordinateur se tourna vers son meilleur ami "Tu...tu les as laissé faire ça ? Mais c'est...c'est encore..."

-Je sais ! Kira se retourna, le visage ravagé. Mais Cagalli est trop importante pour moi ! Je sais que je l'ai perdue...mais je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas me résoudre à accepter ça ! Tu dois me comprendre toi ...

Athrun secoua la tête alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Non...non c'est encore pire...Il agrippa les couvertures avant de fondre en larmes.

-Pas ça...pas elle...tout est de ma faute...pourquoi est ce que je suis pas arrivé avec elle...pourquoi est ce que j'ai pas été capable de la défendre...

Kira détourna la tête, avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, suivit par Lacus, inquiète.

-Athrun ...

-Cagalli est morte mais on la maintient en vie...Il dégagea ses couvertures et se leva malgré les protestations de ses amis et de Dearka qui tentait de le retenir.

-Je veux la voir je vous en prie laissez moi la voir...

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avant que Miriallia acquiesça et ne sorte un fauteuil roulant du placard.

-Tu es convalescent...je t'en prie Athrun ne nous abandonnes pas toi aussi...

Les derniers mots de la jeune fille percèrent le coeur du jeune homme qui se laissa emmener au bloc E, bloc des états comateux.

Ils traversèrent un grand couloir bordé de vigils avant d'arriver devant une porte blanche marquée d'un écriteau privé.

Miri lâcha le fauteuil.

-Je pense...que l'on serait de trop…mais je t'en prie Athrun...tiens le coup ...

Athrun hocha la tête. Il ne pleurait plus. Sa douleur avait finalement franchit ce cap...Comme quand Cagalli lui avait dit ne plus avoir mal alors qu'en fait...elle partait...

Il franchit la lourde porte en poussant sur les roues de son fauteuil.

Elle était là. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage endormit. Elle avait l'air paisible. Athrun s'efforça de ne pas regarder en direction de sa poitrine d'où partaient de longs tuyaux. Il s'approcha du lit en prenant garde à ne pas toucher aux fils qui se dirigeaient vers des machines qui n'étaient généralement installées que dans les blocs opératoires...Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir les électrodes. Elles étaient posées sur ses tempes et sa poitrine...Il tacha d'ignorer le fil qui la maintenait en vie et se releva.

S'appuyant sur les bords du lit, le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle.

Quand il posa sa main sur son visage il eut un frisson. Cagalli était glacée...et pâle...comme une morte...

Il leva la tête vers l'électrocardiogramme qui marquait de faibles battements de son coeur, généré à chaque frisson de l'électrode posée au dessus du fil.

-C'est un mensonge tout ça hein...ma Cagalli est partie n'est ce pas...Je le savais Cagalli...je t'ai sentie partir...si seulement j'avais été assez ...assez...

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une de ses larmes tombaient sur son visage .Il observa la larme couler le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans son cou...elle semblait partager sa peine.

-Tu n'es plus là, princesse...tu n'es plus là et tu ne reviendras plus...tout ça c'est purement...

Athrun se laissa tomber à genoux et sanglota contre la main glacée de Cagalli. Jamais plus elle ne s'énerverait parce qu'il l'appelait princesse. Jamais plus ils ne fuiraient à travers le manoir pour éviter Kisaka ou le fiancé du moment de Cagalli...Jamais plus elle ne se gaverait de glaces sous le nez de son frère en se faisant appeler Godzilla...Et jamais plus elle n'appellerait son nom comme elle seule savait le faire, avec son sourire lumineux ...

-Je t'aime...je t'aime trop Cagalli...

Athrun resta sangloté jusqu'à ce que ses amis ne viennent le chercher; Commença alors une descente aux enfers pour le jeune homme.

Ne s'alimentant plus, ne se déplaçant que pour aller voir le corps de celle qui était désormais morte pour lui, sa santé ne tarda pas à se détériorer jusqu'à ce que l'on soit obligé de l'attacher à son lit et à le nourrir sous perfusion.

-Athrun il faut arrêter...tu dois sortir de cet hôpital je t'en prie...Lacus parlait en vain, il ne semblait plus disposé à écouter quiconque, alors que deux mois avaient passé...

Kira quand à lui refusait de se mêler de l'état du jeune homme. Aussi affecté que ce dernier il semblait être revenu à l'époque de la mort de Fllay, la première fille qu'il ait aimé...Il ne quittait que rarement le chevet de sa soeur.

Le monde politique avait aussi du mal à faire le deuil de la princesse, arrêtant tous les suspects,

tous n'attendaient que la capture du meurtrier qui s'en était prit aussi lâchement à une jeune fille sacrifiant tout pour la paix de son pays.

Tous étaient maintenant au courant de la demi-mort de la princesse et peu étaient ceux qui croyaient en les miracles de la science, même si ceux croyant en les miracles de la vie étaient tout aussi peu nombreux.

Cagalli Yula Athha était officieusement morte et tous n'attendaient qu'une chose. Le rendu officiel.

Plusieurs personnes avaient organisées des marches silencieuses afin qu'enfin on accepte de la débrancher et qu'on la laisse trouver la paix, alors que quelques personnes, plus rares s'opposaient à l'admission de la mort de la princesse, qualifiant sa vie sous tension, de vie clinique, quelle que puisse en être sa véritable origine.

Orb ne vivait plus qu'au rythme des battements du coeur de la jeune fille.

Il faisait nuit, et Athrun, comme à son habitude, ne dormait pas. Le jeune homme cilla à peine quand sa porte s'ouvrit.

-Athrun Zala...L'infirmière, Mandy, était là.

-Athrun Zala...je vous en prie ne renoncez pas à la vie.

Elle chuchotait.

-Je ne pense pas que cette fille ait été uniquement votre employeuse...Elle regarda derrière elle comme traquée avant de se retourner vers lui. Mais est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que vous vous laissiez mourir par sa faute ? Pensez vous qu'elle puisse enfin trouver la paix avec ça ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement en entendant des pas. Elle se retourna une dernière fois en lâchant ces mots, avant de quitter la chambre :

-Il faut vivre. Vivez pour vous, et pour elle !

Athrun ferma les yeux. Comment ?Comment vivre en oubliant ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pour renouer comme de par le passé ?Comment oublier les pleurs de Cagalli la nuit passée, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle reposait sur ses genoux...et comment admettre que la jeune fille vivace de qui il était tombé amoureux, celle qui avait tant souffert des deux guerres, ne serait jamais plus à ses côtés, que ce soit joyeuse ou triste...

Athrun sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. A demi somnolant il se tourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une fille venait d'entrer.

Elle portait une robe vert pastel, nouée avec un épais ruban blanc sur le devant de la robe et ses cheveux blonds étaient noués par deux rubans assortis en couettes.

Athrun écarquilla les yeux alors que Cagalli venait à coté de son lit.

-Eh bien, eh bien...tu es vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et observa le jeune homme incapable de dire un mot.

-Et en plus tu as perdu ta langue. Cagalli se mit à rire. Allons Athrun...je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...l'Athrun que j'aime c'est celui qui combat, qui combat pour parvenir à s'en sortir...que ce soit en période de paix ou de guerre...Aujourd'hui tu es en guerre avec toi même...mais tu dois te battre...sinon je serais trop malheureuse.

La jeune fille releva les mèches cachant ses yeux verts. Athrun se sentit revigoré par la fraîcheur de la main de la jolie blonde.

-Tu sais...je penserais toujours à toi...et je pense que ce sera pareil pour toi...mais même si ils refusent de "le" faire...toi tu dois te battre et vivre ta vie. Je ne suis plus en mesure de faire ton bonheur Athrun...même si Kira est aussi mal il a Lacus lui...mais toi...laisses les autres t'aider, et reviens à la vie, ne gâches pas ta chance...Alors qu'elle disait ses mots, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le porte.

-N'hésites pas Athrun...je vivrais à travers toi...Sur ses mots elle sortit et ce fut l'obscurité pour Athrun.

-Il mange ?

-Puisque je te le dis...quand le médecin est entré dans sa chambre il était en train de manger sa soupe, ola lala Mandy c'est incroyable un tel changement en une nuit, on dirait qu'il est revenu à la vie...c'est tant mieux ça aurait été dommage de laisser mourir un aussi beau garçon.

Mandy sourit. Jamais elle n'aurait la prétention de penser que c'était grâce à elle...mais elle espérait y être un peu pour quelque chose...

Quelques semaines plus tard, Athrun avait repris des forces et achevait la rééducation de ses membres. Le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Ses amis venaient souvent le voir, mise à part Kira dont les visites restaient assez rares.

-Ca y est ? Tu sors ?

Mandy sourit en lissant les draps alors que Lacus rangeait les affaires de son ami. Assis, Athrun acquiesça.

-J'ai trop abusé de l'hospitalité de cet hôpital...il était temps je crois.

-Hum. En tout cas -Elle prit un air suffisant- Tu nous en auras fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres toi...jamais j'aurais pensé que c'était possible d'apprécier autant une chambre d'hôpital.

Athrun eut un sourire coupable.

-Enfin bref, elle se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, profites au maximum de ta vie désormais, tu as toi même vu à quel point elle pouvait être fragile. Un voile passa sur ses yeux. Il était en vie, il avait finalement décidé de survivre...plus rapidement qu'_elle_...

-Et puis repasses me voir de temps en temps hein ?

Elle se retourna, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-En tout cas je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'un patient ...

Athrun jeta un regard intrigué à Lacus alors que celle ci se contentait d'hausser les épaules en souriant.

-Nous pouvons partir Athrun...Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmière. Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant et parut surprise quand il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je ne t'oublierais pas...Merci pour tout ...

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sortir, laissant Mandy, un sourire aux lèvres. L'infirmière se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Tu vois...j'ai fait pour lui ce que j'aurais voulu que l'on fasse pour moi à ta mort...une larme coula sur sa joue.

Dans le couloir Athrun s'arrêta soudain. Lacus se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose Athrun ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête.

-Non...mais j'aimerais...

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire ...Je t'attends.

Athrun lui sourit et se dirigea vers le Bloc E, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Hésitant devant la porte il se décida finalement à la pousser. Ici aussi la fenêtre était ouverte, faisant voleter les pétales des nombreux bouquets, ainsi que les rideaux de la chambre.

Elle était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux clos, elle semblait toujours dormir, et son visage semblait toujours aussi paisible.

Athrun se dirigea vers elle et lui caressa le visage. Une larme s'écoula de ses yeux, alors qu'il souriait.

-Tu resteras toujours la première fille que j'ai jamais aimée...Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Quand il se releva, il serra sa main sans vie dans les siennes.

-Et si un jour...je refais ma vie...saches que tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon coeur.

Le jeune homme reposa sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il jeta un dernier regard à la princesse. Ses mèches blondes frissonnant avec le vent étaient le seul signe de vie venant d'elle...

-Adieu...

Athrun sourit avant de sortir, le coeur léger mais des larmes dans les yeux.

Lacus le serra dans ses bras en le voyant revenir avant de finalement sortir avec lui, un sourire porteur d'espoir sur le visage.

_Zutto kowakatta tashikame au koto_

_Kao iro makari_

_Dès que je vois ton visage _

_Kini shite utsumuku_

_Je n'arrive plus à faire le point sur mes sentiments _

_Zutto obiete ta kokoro wo tozashite_

_J'ai toujours refoulé les émotions que je ne comprenais pas_

_Kanashiku fukai kizu e to nazotta_

_Et mes souvenirs sont comme des cicatrices, causées par mes regrets _

_Kisetsu wa nagare_

_Pendant que le temps passe au rythme des saisons _

_Kokoro wa tokete_

_Mes sentiments s'effacent peu à peu_

_Ano hi no itami wo ukeireteku_

_Et j'accepte progressivement la douleur de ce jour en allant de l'avant_

_Dare mo kanimotsu kakaeteru to shita toki kara_

_Depuis je m'aperçois que l'on cache tous un souvenir,_

_Un souvenir nostalgique_

_Atatakai kimochi ga_

_Cette sensation de bien-être_

_Mebae hajimeta_

_Je la ressens à nouveau comme avant _

_Kono kanashimi wa_

_Cette tristesse_

_Itsuka kitto_

_Va inévitablement _

_Yasashi sa ni naru_

_Laisser place à la tendresse_

_Anata ni aeta_

_Les souvenirs de notre histoire_

_Oka no ue kaze ga fuku_

_Sons balayés par le vent, comme sur la colline où nous nous sommes rencontrés..._

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Ehehehen c'est triste n'est ce pas ? Eh bien c'est axctement ce que j'ai ressentit en regardant Destiny, j'étais triste (en plus d'être déçue), cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le scan cité plus haut et par les chansons de Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien.

Ces chansons m'ayant fortement marquées, je me suis également inspiré de l'anime pour créer la suite, à savoir, Soleil sur Onogoro…ok je sors mais il y a bien uns suite

Et si je vous ai amener à pleurer, alors mon but est atteint


End file.
